mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riki Fukuda vs. Tom DeBlass
Round 1 - Referee Marc Goddard in the cage for the night's first fight, a middleweight contest. DeBlass takes the center and open with powerful low kicks. Fukuda gives chase and dives in with a takedown that earns him top position. DeBlass works an open guard as Fukuda controls from the top. Fukuda postures and eats a crisp upkick. Fukuda looking for a chance to pass, but DeBlass scrambles up to his feet and resets in the center. DeBlass moving well as his corner yells out combinations. Halfway mark of the first. DeBlass complains of a poke to the eye. Goddard didn't seem to see it, but he does offer a quick break. DeBlass returns to the leg kicks on the restart. Fukuds drives in on a single-leg takedown, but DeBlass hops away and remains upright. Inside low kick from Fukuda, who is pushing forward and seems willing to trade. Final minute. Nice left hook from DeBlass. Fukuda moves in on a single again. DeBlass seems up to challenge but slips to the floor. Fukuda finishes round on top. DeBlass had several solid moments, but MMAjunkie.com leans toward Fukuda and his takedowns, 10-9. Round 2 - DeBlass opens again with the low kicks. Fukuda pushes forward, but DeBlass peppers him with powerful punches that earn a crowd response. Fukuda moves into a Thai clinch and fires in several knees. DeBlass seems comfortable in the pocket, but Fukuda continues to push. Fukuda lands a kick that seems to strike the cup, but DeBlass fights on and delivers another powerful straight. Fukuda pushes back into the clinch. DeBlass really seems to be landing the harder strikes, but Fukuda is earning points by being the aggressor and controlling the center of the cage. Two minutes left. DeBlass catches a lazy front kick but can't trip Fukuda. DeBlass glances up at the clock as they continue to exchange. One minute left. Fukuda with more knees on the outside before DeBlass slips away to reset. DeBlass' corner imploring their fighter to push forward. Instead, its Fukuda who lands some of his best shots of the fight. DeBlass again had memorable moments, but it's Fukuda who controlled the action and takes the round on the MMAjunkie.com card, 10-9. Round 3 - Fukuda takes the center to open and again controls the octagon as he moves DeBlass against the cage. DeBlass answers back with punches from the cage, but Fukuda presses forward and into a clinch, where he secures a takedown in the opening minute. DeBlass works an open guard underneath. Fukuda not doing a ton from top, but he is controlling the position yet again. Goddard wants them to pick up the pace a bit. DeBlass wraps the arms, but Fukuda eventually does posture and look to move past the legs. Again, it's not big damage on top, but DeBlass is letting time slip off the clock. DeBlass brings his legs high in search of a submission, but Fukuda shoves them aside and stays on top. Fukuda grabs DeBlass by his legs ad pulls him away from the cage. Goddard finally calls for the stand-up with a little more than a minute left. DeBlass takes advantage with a big shot on the restart, but Fukuda just walks through it and continues to drive forward and into a clinch. Flurries from both to finish, and the crowd applauds the efforts. MMAjunkie.com sees the final round for Fukuda, 10-9, and gives him the fight 30-27, though DeBlass had several impressive moments. First round was definitely closest, and may got to DeBlass. Riki Fukuda def. Tom DeBlass via unanimous decision (30-27, 29-28, 29-28).